A Familiar Foreign
by OTP Trash
Summary: Modern AU! Natsu didn't really think much would happen when he went out drinking to celebrate his divorce. But instead of not much he ends up making love to his blonde coworker and best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. Now, Natsu has found himself questioning his relationship with Lucy and why it feels like they've done this before. [Nalu with Gajevy and confirmed Gruvia, Miraxus, Jerza]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, though I wish I did**.

 _ **Summary**_ _:_

 _Natsu Dragneel, A newly divorced business man, goes out drinking with with his coworkers, Lucy Heartfilia being part of those co workers._

 _The night seemed promising... Until Natsu wakes up naked in the girl's bed. And now, he can't get the feeling that they've done this before and how good it felt to be with Lucy out of his head._

 _ **A/N**_ _: New story because I just want to start one and it seems like fun. I wanted to write a Nalu story that wasn't… Sad or messed up. I had others story ideas to choose from but I choose this one._

 _Ships are: Nalu, GaJevy, Jerza, Gruvia, Miraxus, Bixanna, and others. You should already know by now (´∀`)_

* * *

°•.•°•.•°.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°

 ** _°°•• Chapter 1 ••°°_**

 ** _.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•._**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was officially Divorced.

Everyone at his job knew he and Lisanna was hitting a wall in their Marriage but no one thought they'd get a divorce. He and Lisanna had been getting into arguments about everything, it starting with the question "do you even find me attractive anymore".

He hated that question.

Of course he thought his wife was attractive and he has always thought she was beautiful but the way she'd been acting over the past nine months had made him go mad! She was always texting him to see where he was, asking if he was with another women and think he was dishonoring their wedding vows by being with said women. He couldn't take it anymore.

She was going completely insane and he didn't know why. And, even though he loved her, sometimes he'd take extra work just because he didn't want to be with his wife.

After about six months of the relationship slowly breaking, she had decided it was time to break it completely and asked for a divorce.

Natsu was shocked and hurt but he understood. He understood how stressful the marriage was getting for both of them. He understood that the spark was gone and he hated to admit it, but he was partially waiting for it.

He just thought he'd be the one to have to do it.

Surprisingly, they handled it calmly. Lisanna moved in with her sister, who was also a co worker, after they discussed the divorce while Natsu continued to do his thing at work. His other coworkers were shocked when they heard about him getting a divorce but when he explain the breaking point of their relationship they all seemed to understand.

Either way, he went threw with it.

They did it as fast as they could. Lisanna knew what was hers and Natsu knew what was his; it was never any argument almost like how they were in the first seven years of their marriage. Before they signed the paper they had some time to talk to each other for what could be the last time. Lisanna already moved on. She was dating a really good friend of her brother-in-law and seemed very happy.

Natsu was and still is happy for her. But something in him felt a shock of saddest when she said it.

Was he that easy to get over? Maybe she was already thinking about it before they even established the thought of divorce...

These were the things running through his mind on his way from his lawyers office and to his beloved job. A job with people he considered family. He couldn't help but love working for the big company: Fairy Tail.

And when he walked in it always made him remember. No matter how down he felt they'd always lift him back up. Even now, when he entered his work floor.

"Morning Natsu!" Macao shouted, lifting up a cup of hot morning Joe, a morning ritual for everyone that worked here. "How's the Mrs.?" He joked knowing damn well how he and 'the Mrs' was. Natsu rolled his eyes while walking past him.

"Don't have a Misses anymore," Natsu threw his coat over his shoulder, looking back at the old man with a smirk on. "Divorce was finalized this morning." Macao gave a belly laugh then lifted his cup up even more.

"Welcome to the club man." He said and took a gulp of his coffee. Natsu just shook his head and started for his office.

He passed by a couple other friends, saying their good mornings, before getting to his office. When there, he flopped in his chair tiredly and threw his coat over to another chair on the corner of his office. He took a long sigh and threw his head back, partially wishing he went home to sleep instead of coming there; as much as he wanted to enjoy his day with the people here, divorce actually tires you out emotionally.

"There's Flame brains!" He heard from his door. He looked up to see a face he knew too well and was kind of looking forward to seeing; he really needed to let some steam out and who better than Gray, right? "We thought you'd stay your sorry as home today."

Behind Gray were two women: Erza and Lucy. "As if. You'd be lost without me, Ice princess." Gray rolled his eyes and set a coffee mug on his desk. The two girls walked in behind him, Lucy taking her usual seat on the side of his desk and Erza sitting in a chair right in front of Natsu's desk. "Why're you guys here?" He asked, grabbing the mug from across his table.

"Just wanted to check up on our favorite pinked haired friend." Erza said, her arms crossed with her legs doing the same. She took a second to lift her glasses with a finger before putting it back in place. "Why wouldn't friends check up on their friend?"

Natsu chuckled at her words. He really loved these guys. He had a strong bond and a very long history with every one of them.

Gray was an ass to him all his life; not the bad kind of ass but the good kind. They knew each other since they were six and grew up in the same neighborhood. They physically fought a lot and most of the time he won (he would say so himself). Of course, the older they got the less the fought. But the less they fought the more rowdy it would be when they got a chance. Once they got into high school they joined a boxing gym just so they could go all out on each other without getting into any trouble. Now, they go about every week to that same place and just break loss.

Of course. Fighting isn't their whole relationship.

Gray and Natsu have been there for each other through some tough times like when their father's died. It was different times for each but both were there for each other. Gray was closer than his own brother, to be honest. He even slipped up once and called him that by accident... And, like everything else between the two, it broke into a fight.

He had to appreciate Gray for all he's done for him in the past, rather it be just letting him pummel his face in or emotionally support. He was always there.

Erza was a somewhat similar case.

Erza was way more strict and, if he didn't know any better, would say she's a sadist. Her whole thing is control, control, control; makes him wonder how her boyfriend, Jellal, has put with her for four years.

She's still a nice person though.

He's known her since he was twelve. She would usually be the person to stop the fights between him and Gray and was one big reason they decided to go to a gym to fight instead of publicly. She's a very determined person and cares a lot about the people she holds dear to her heart, usually going a pretty long way to make sure they're okay. She is like a older sister to him because of how well she treats him and how much she's taught him — though, sometimes being babied by the redhead is a little annoying.

She was a completely different women from Lucy.

She was his best friend. He's known her since he started high school at fourteen and they've been pretty inseparable since they met; mainly due to the fact that he use to crash at her house more often than not. She has a really big attitude with a nice smile to match, but Natsu found that something he liked about her. She also has a really big heart and, even though she denies it, goes with Natsu anywhere even when she's mad at him.

She was the one who helped Lisanna and him get together... With a little help from Lisanna's sister too.

Which is funny, since Mirajane, his ex wife's sister, shipped Natsu and Lucy for the longest. But after Lucy convinced her that Lisanna was the better for him, she gave up her obsession with the best friends and focused on Lisanna and Natsu getting together. Which wasn't really hard. Lisanna had the biggest crush on Natsu. Natsu never realized it until they made Natsu ask Lisanna to a party after they graduated. There she confessed and three years later, when they were twenty two, they were married.

Now that he thinks about it, Lucy stepped away from the relationship area of his life.

Either way, she was his best friend and he probably wouldn't be able to function correctly without her. Even now.

"How do you feel?" Lucy asked, taking a ship of a mug he didn't realize she had until she lifted it to her lips. Lucy smiled softly when it was down her throat. "You know, the divorce? Being single again?" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I can't say it's not different." Natsu looked up into the ceiling as if it had the right words he needed. "I feel like I'm free and like I'm suffocating at the same time. I mean, I've had her by me for the longest time and now we probably won't even talk to each other. Feels really weird. But... Also relieving." Natsu sighed. "Relationships are complicated to explain." Lucy just nodded as an agreement.

"Well, this is interesting. Two newly single people feeling depressed about their failed relationships." Gray said with a smirk, making Natsu glare at him with his green with specks of gold eyes. "Don't you think that requires some drinking tonight?" Gray turned to Erza and Erza smiled back at him.

"Definitely," Erza said. "I think Natsu and Lucy need to let loose a little. They barely did it in their relationships." Natsu paused when he heard Lucy's name and turned to see the blonde sitting on his desk pouting and looking at the two Fairy tail workers in front of them.

"You broke up with Sting?" Natsu asked. Lucy turned to look at Natsu and blushed, looking coyly over at something but his eyes.

"Yeah. And I think this is the last time." Lucy said, one of her hands finding her upper arm and rubbing it up and down. "This time he actually was cheating on me... Not just flirting and being an ass whole." She rolled her eyes thinking about the man.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said, frowning at her. Natsu knew about her and Sting. Like how he took her virginity when they were nineteen as well as how they met up about two years ago and, ever since, they had been in an on-off relationship. He really didn't like the guy because of all the bullshit he pulled while dating Lucy but Lucy said not to get involved so he didn't.

"Nah, no worries." Lucy said, lifting up her cup and waiting for a cheers from her pink haired buddy. "Plenty of fish in the sea. And tonight we should go fishing." She smiled and Natsu did the same. He lifted his cup and met her halfway, giving themselves a private little cheers, and threw back the coffee in their mugs.

"Perfect." Gray said. "Drinks tonight then?" Natsu and Lucy shrugged while Erza nodded her head.

"I think that would be appropriate." Erza said, fixing her glasses once again. Gray ran over to the door and opened it wide. Then he shouted "Drink tonight at our favorite bar", earning loud cheers from the people outside. He turned back and gave them a thumbs up.

Natsu knew it would be a fun night.

...

..

But first he had to get through work.

..

...

And the day went by pretty quick. He did a couple papers (with the help of Lucy), talked to a couple people and finished up some special assignments he got from the head of the company himself, Makarov Dreyar.

Fairy tail had many departments actually. They were an all around company that helped make other smaller companies, make music and studios, a couple writing business and a lot more; it was a company of creativity as Lucy liked to call it.

As he walked down the hall, heading towards the printer to copy some contract papers his supervisor asked for, he sees Mirajane smiling at him with a wave to come over. She seemed happier than he thought she should be... And that made him kind of scared.

Mirajane may have a sweet smile but she was a natural at the terror game.

"Hey, Mira," He walked over to her desk, which was the sign in desk for their floor. The minute you got off the elevator she was there and ready to greet you; earlier she came a little late and so he signed himself in. "Wassup?"

"Nothing, just bored as always." She sighed, her hand cupping the side of her face as her elbow leaned on the table. She leaned into the pink haired man with curious eyes. "I heard you spoke to my sister earlier." Natsu rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "You heard about her boyfriend?"

"Yea." Natsu said. Mira blinked a few more times before speaking again.

"How do you feel about it?" She asked. Natsu shrugged. How was he suppose to feel about it? Hurt? Jealous? Happy? Joyous? Would it even matter?

"Cool, I guess." He said. "Nothing much I can do, right?" Mira frowned at him, a long and disappointed sigh leaving her mouth.

"You're pretty boring too."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't entertain you," He glared at her. Sensing the sass and sarcasm, she glared back at him with fierce blue eyes that made him feel like he was a child again. A shiver went down his spine when she took her elbow off the table top.

"You know, you could do something about it," she began, a soft smile reaching her lips. "By getting yourself a girl." Something about this felt similar. Like they've had a conversation like this but without the ex wife involved. "You're not bad looking and, compared to how you looked back in high school, you've become quite the catch; though I wouldn't do anything with you. But I know someone who wou-"

"Mira," Natsu said calmly, Mira coming back from her mindless babbling. "Seriously? I just broke up with your sister and you're trying to set me up?" Mira blushed a little at how it sounded. "Look, Mira, I appreciate you trying to help the both of us but I'm fine. And whoever you were going to set me up with probably isn't my type anyway."

"Your type?" She raised a brow. "And what is your type? Because I'm positive I got 'your type' to a T." Natsu rolled his eyes and groaned at the silver haired women watching him playfully.

"My type is a beautiful girl with a great personality and big heart." He said and Mira nodded as if she was agreeing with a statement.

"Right. I know your type and I know someone perfect for you."

"I don't want to meet her."

"But Nat-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Meet. Her." Mira frowned when he said this; too bad for her shipping magic. He sighed and leaned in close to her. "Who is she anyway?" Mira's eyebrows shot up then inched together to knit into an angry face.

"I'm not telling you anymore!" Mira said. Natsu groan and was about to leave the conversation where it was until she grabbed his arm and pulled him back from his walking. "But I'll give you a hint since you insist." She smiled and pulled him close enough to whisper to him. "She works here and is the closest women to you."

Natsu blinked a few times and Mira let him go, grabbing a few papers to her left and walked around the table. "I'll let you think about it.. But you'll probably never get it. And, if you figure it out, ask her out on a date! I have some papers to shred." And with that, she walked away with a highly satisfied look on her face. Natsu just watched her, irritated. She knew he'd never just back down from a challenge!

•••

"Lucy, c'mon, hurry up!" Natsu yelled, looking at his watch as he sat on her bed. He was dressed in a tight white shirt he knew was showing off all his muscles, something he loved to do, that was covered by a dark blue dress jacket. He wore a nice pair of jeans and some nice and comfy boots he didn't really care about. He knew he looked good.

Which was why he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He wanted to show himself off; something he stayed away from since he didn't want women going after him since he was a married man.

"Lucy!" He shouted again. This time his reply was her bathroom door swinging open and Lucy coming out angrily.

"Okay, okay, Natsu!" She shouted. "Just, wait, let me do a little more to my face." Natsu just stared at her as she walked over to the dresser to do exactly that. The dress she had on was white and clinging her every curve, almost like the shirt he had on. It was an open back dress and in the front showed off some of her chest with the low loop of the dress.

Lucy had some really definite curves. The short dress showed how long her legs were and how they went up into the big, round and firm piece of meat she had for an ass. Above was a very thin waist that made him wonder how she could ever stand straight with that little thing holding those massive breasts above it. Her skin was nearly flawless — nearly being because of the cute little beauty marks on her back and collarbone she had; something no one ever paid attention to.

 _God, She's hot!_

Natsu immediately shook his head, getting the thought of her body out of his mind. "Ugh, fuck it, I'll just throw on some lip gloss and mascara then we're out." She said, wiping off her face with a make up cleaning pad. Then she applied some strawberry lip gloss.

"I think you should go as you are," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy turned to him curiously then shrugged, putting down the makeup and sitting next to Natsu to put on her heels.

He watched her. He watched those plum lips bite into a frustrated look to focus on slipping her feet in her white high heels. How those chocolate brown eyes he found so attractive watched the shoes slip on her surprisingly nice looking feet.

She has always been attractive to Natsu; he won't deny it. Before he got into a relationship with Lisanna he had a little thing for Lucy. He'd find himself checking her out, staring at her sometimes, and when she came near him his heart would nearly explode. And, if he had to say so himself, he sometimes experienced it after the marriage. Of course, natsu just narrowed it down to having a really hot friend and that's all.

He never understood how Sting just cheated on her. Didn't make sense when he had a smart, sexy and fun girl right beside him.

"Okay, ready?" Lucy got up from her seat, grabbing her keys and walking towards the door. Natsu got up, yelling "finally", and trailed after her.

•••

The club was booming from a mile away; tonight must've been something special because a lot of people were going in and out. When they got inside, they found their friends almost immediately since they were right by the bar, Mirajane behind it serving them. They called them both over the minute everyone saw the two.

Mirajane smiled and put two drinks on the counter. Mira always served drinks here because her husband's friend ran this business. Lucky for Natsu, it wasn't the one that had been dating Lisanna now.

"Been waiting!" Cana shouted, already obviously drunk. Her cheeks were flush and the wide, sloppy looking grin on her face told it all. "C'mon, enjoy yourselves! You guys always hold back on drinks."

"That's because I'm a lightweight," Lucy admitted shamefully. She gave a pout and took the small cup into her hand. Natsu chuckled when he saw her face like that. "And I don't plan on getting drunk again."

"Ohhhh yea!" Natsu shouted, practically laughing at the thought of the last time she got drunk. "The last time you got drunk you were dancing on the tables!"

"Man, I can't choose what was better: when you fell and we got a clear shot of your lacy panties or when you made Natsu take care of you like some kind of cat!" Everyone laughed around her, Lucy blushing heavily and taking a small sip of her beverage to try and ignore them. Suddenly, Mira walked over with a big mischievous smile on her face. She leaned forward to get closer to Lucy.

"I think my favorite is the first night you got drunk," The silvered haired mage said low enough so only the few people that were around them — Cana, Herself, Lucy, Levy and Natsu — could hear. "Remember that night?" Cana seemed to chuckle more while Levy, who was eavesdropping, leaned in closer out of concern.

"Yes, I remember." Lucy rolled her eyes. Natsu remembered the first time Lucy got drunk. It was a hazy thought but he remembered some things about it: She was dancing like an idiot, flirting with a few guys and even randomly singing when she got the chance. She was a true drunk back then and it was only after about a drink and a half; of course Natsu's memory might be a bit hazy due him being pretty intoxicated himself.

Ironically, that was the same party Lisanna confessed to him at. Actually, a lot happened at that party: Lucy lost her virginity to Sting, Gray and Juvia first met there (which you'll hear about later), Mira and Laxus officially told everyone they were together, and a lot more. And, let him not forget it was then that he first had sex with Lisanna. Well, after the party he woke up and realized what he had done. One crazy night, honestly.

"Something like that won't be happening again. Ya know, since I broke up with Sting and all." Lucy set her cup on the table, looking dead into the eye's of the demon behind the bar. They gave each other a good stare down, Cana watching in amusement and Natsu looking between the two in curiosity. Finally, Mira's smile became wider and shrugged.

"If you say so," She said. "Though, I honestly don't believe you." And she walked away without another word.

"Now that that's over," Levy popped up from behind Cana, waving and smiling awkwardly. Of course, beside her was Gajeel but he wasn't paying any attention to them and, instead, arguing with Juvia over something stupid. "How about we actually have some fun?"

"Yea!" Cana shouted loudly, lifting her favorite drinking mug she always used when here up in the air with a hiccup. "Drink till you can't feel you brain cells anymore! Let's get crazy!" She bellowed loudly, earning a "horrah" from the crew around them and even a couple strangers that just so happen to hear.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other then smiled. Lucy called Mira back and the two got two new drinks that were replaced with more alcoholic ones; Lucy getting a Zombie Cocktail and Natsu getting a Sazerac Cocktail (without their consent I might add). They lift their drinks up and give themselves a cheers just like the one from earlier. Then they took a long sip of their drinks.

And their heads went spinning.

They could barely process what was going in for the rest of the night. Lucy was the first to be buzzed out since that Zombie Cocktail really left a punch. But, Natsu followed after since the one Mira gave him was probably an even bigger punch... And he had two of them.

Everyone enjoyed the two acting crazy for the first couple minutes but soon they wanted to feel the excitement of it. They all started grabbing drinks and soon everyone was at least a little bit buzzed. And because of that no one paid attention to the two on the dance floor.

They didn't see that in the middle of the floor, purely intoxicated, the two best friends danced with each other as a wild beat played. Every time the bass banged Lucy swayed her hips into him, Natsu following her moments; Lucy was in control. He gripped her waist with a hand while his face was embedded into her neck. She could feel every breathless curse he said when her ass pressed against the hardness in his pants.

Natsu loved this. It was like a sinful heaven that he had no problem staying in. He was aware enough to know that this was Lucy. He could never forget that strawberry scent of lip gloss that mixed with her natural vanilla and honey aroma. He couldn't deny those golden locks he saw in his drifting sight and he couldn't forget the way she moaned a little when he pressed into her, getting a perfect friction between the two.

 _Wait, I wouldn't know that,_ Natsu thought but then pushed it away when he heard it again.

Natsu decided to take back the control by running his hand down her body and in between her thighs. She whimpered when he made small circles between them. Natsu then ran it higher and higher until he felt little droplets of arousals on his palm. He smiled when her breathing became as rapid as his.

Lucy pressed back into him, making him groan, then turned her face to his. "Natsu," she said in a soft breathless voice. She turned him on so much that it was almost torture... But along with arousal was a familiar feeling in the moment, a feeling that seemed to spark the more they touched.

It was so familiar, so natural, so great that it gave him the confidence to know she would say yes to the next question he would ask: "Wanna get outta here?". Lucy didn't bat an eye when she immediately replied "Yea." And Natsu grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulled her from the crowd.

He took her over to Mira, the only female that wasn't drunk. "Mira, my keys," He said. Natsu wanted to make sure he didn't lose anything (like that last they partied too hard) so he gave his keys to Mira. She took a good look at them for a second, mainly at their in joined hands, and gave him his keys.

He ran out as fast he could while Lucy just watching his muscles clench in order to keep her hand in his as they moved through the crowd. When they got the car he stepped on the breaks and was off with a speed; it was like he had a need to get her home and fuck her senseless. The minute he got a taste of those lips he was sent into a spiral of lust.

Thank the heavens they got home without the cops taking notice of how drunk he was. The cops didn't catch the swerve in his driving and the two manage to get to the blonde's home. Again, Lucy was dragged by Natsu out of the car and up the apartment building to her own apartment. Lucy fumbled with her keys, pushing the door open once she unlocked it.

She turned to Natsu and grabbed him, pulling their lips together. He didn't waste any time and forcibly put her legs around him with one hand and grabbed her but, pulling her up, with the other. He took control of the kiss and stuck his tongue between her lips, the blonde dancing around it at the rhythm he wanted. He walked through the house, kicking the front door shut, and found her room.

He pushed her into the bed, the two never letting the kiss break, and gave a small thrust of the hips. He earned a small whimper and a thrust back. "Natsu," Lucy said in a pleading voice through the kiss. He thrusted a bit harder, her gasp being the reward, then he broke the kiss to look down at her.

She was beautiful like always. But instead of like earlier she was in a much natural position. Her lips were red, her eyes hazy while they traveled down his body, her hair spread out and her face flush; he loved this face. He had to savor it.

"Lucy," he said, gaining her attention back. She was getting impatient, he could tell by the way she bit her lips and kept trying not to roam his body. She let her hips lift to grind against him, a hiss escaping his mouth; he didn't realize how horny she made him until she did that. "Fuck."

"Are you chickening out?" Lucy smirked playfully. Oh yea, she was definitely drunk. She'd never have the balls to tease Natsu like this. She reached down, passing his pants buckle and gripping his hardness through his jeans. "Afraid you won't be able to please me?" Natsu smirked.

"Like hell." He leaned into her ear. "I'll make sure your legs are jelly and you can't remember nothing but me. Fucking you. _Over and over again_." Damn, Lucy had forgotten how hot Natsu could be when he wanted to be. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan of excitement.

Natsu kissed her without warning, pushing her into the bed as he let himself lay between her legs. It was a sloppy, steamy, wild kiss — almost as if a fire had started between them and it just keeps flaring more and more. Their tongue wrestled and circled around each other.

Natsu's hands roamed down her body, passing down her waist and around to her butt; the thing had been driving him mad all night and he couldn't ignore the chance to touch it. He grabbed and squeezed harshly, pulling her up into him with a moan from her throat.

He lifted the tiny, tight white dress from her bottom half, exposing the black, lacy, almost see-through underwear she had cover herself. He broke the kiss just to look at them with a groan. "God, I knew you had a lot of these but to actually wear them." He palmed a hand against her core, Lucy moaning and her hips bucking.

"Natsu, please, I need you inside me." She said breathlessly. He latched his mouth to her neck, sucking and nipping at it. His hands ran up her body and started pulling off her dress at the top.

"I'm getting pretty impatient too," He whispered between the kiss and with one swoop of the dress it was off her body. She frantically took off his dress jacket and, with the help of Natsu, lifted the tight shirt off his toned muscled torso. She unbuckled his pants, going into the open zipper and past his boxers to grip her member. He hissed.

She stook an experimental stroke, her hands tight around it as she went up his length. When she saw that blissful and frustrated look on his face she smiled and continued, going faster with each stroke. She licked her lips when he moaned and thrusted into her hand. With her other hand she pulled down his pants and was left the sight of his member poking out from his boxers. "Fuck, Lucy,"

She grabbed the hem and slide them down his legs, her strokes becoming more needy. She circled the tip every so often before going back down for more. Then he gripped her hand, stopping her. The look in his eye let her know she was definitely about to be ravaged by this beast of a man. "You like playing games, don't you Lucy?" She blushed.

Now his hands palmed her core again, feeling how much more wet she was. He grinned when he felt her arousal on his hand and saw her bite her lip with half lidded eyes. "Well, I like games too." He sucked on her neck, his hand playing with the hem of her lacy panties, and traveled down her body to leave any lick, hickey, or bite he could.

His other hand unlatched her bra and pulled it down her arms, loving how flawless and bouncy the blondes breast were. He grabbed one of her breast and his hand on her core let a finger slide up her folds. She moaned and bucked her hips. He took off her panties and felt her nude wetness with two fingers, entering her ever so silently and touching her clit every time he ran them up and down.

His mouth latched onto her nipple, rolling it with his tongue. He pushed his finger into her a little more, making Lucy grind into the air in excitement while she moaned. His mouth sucked on her nipple, his teeth biting slightly every so often and his tongue rolling around it. Lucy arched her back with every moan. "Natsu," she whimpered.

His fingers plunged into her without a warning, getting in as deep as he could with one thrust. She moaned loudly, now grabbing onto Natsu's shoulders. His fingers went in and out of her, Natsu loving the feeling of his best friends walls clenching around them. His mouth unlatched itself from her right breast and started on the left, continuing his finger thrusts inside her.

She ran a hand through his hair and moaned louder this time. "Natsu," Lucy said in a breathless voice. "Stop stalling! Fuck me already." Natsu smirked, not really caring for the foreplay anymore, and leaned up to look her in the eyes.

He kissed her, taking his fingers out of her and lining himself up to her womanhood. Natsu took her leg and threw it over his shoulder, getting a good angle and look at her core. "Lucy, are you sure?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, Natsu. I need you again." She said. _Again_ , He thought. _What does she mean again?_ He didn't ponder on it though; the look she was giving him made him forget all about what she said.

He nodded at her and thrusted into her with strength. She screamed in pleasure, her legs shaking. They both paused. Lucy had to get use to his size; she knew he was big but he filled way more than any man ever did. She shifted once, shivering and moaning lightly, then grinded against him.

He hissed. Natsu began to thrust into her, his pace fulfilling and slow. With every thrust, her chest bounced and her lips let out a moan. "Fuck, Lucy, how're you this tight?" He groaned, thrusting faster with his eyes closed in concentration. "You're squeezing my breath away." but the tightness was familiar… Almost as if he has been inside her before.

He was more vigorous and heated now, sounds of skin slapping and juices dripping was heard through the room and mixed with moans from both. He gripped her hips, getting a better angle inside her, and found a spot that seemed to make her go frantic; somehow he knew it was there.

She threw head back, moaning his name constantly. He loved her voice; her voice was so sexy yet sweet. Dear god, he wanted to stay in this moment forever; he didn't care that it was his best friend because it felt so right. Like he'd been waiting for this for years.

"Natsu," her walls were clenching around his length harshly, sending him in wild and unrhythmic thrusts of pleasure. "Natsu, Natsu!" He didn't even realize she was clawing at his back, leaving bloody streaks that would be scars tomorrow morning.

"Lucy," He said breathlessly. He looked down at her lovingly, taking her hand and intertwining it with his as them made love. This sight was… Familiar; the way she moaned, how beautiful she looked, the way she called his name because she was close. Ever since they started, something about this seemed so common but also so uncommon.

And it also felt so perfect.

"Dear god, Natsu!" Natsu pushed himself farther inside of her, hitting the end of her womanhood. She met his thrusts, feeling her peak getting closer. And, with one strong thrust from Natsu, her body shock and a wave of pleasure ran through her. Natsu felt her tighten around him and, with a few more thrusts, he was filling her up with warm liquid and panting above her.

He watched her catch her breath, remembering this sight before. He doesn't know when or where but he knew he had her like this before… Or, at least the back of his mind did.

She smirked up at him, letting a hand run down his chest. With the little strength she still had she flipped them over, with herself on top. Natsu looked up at her startled. Then he saw the way she smiled down at him with lustful eyes and he got the jest of the situation. "Finished already?" She asked, circling her hips above him.

"Of course not," he said. "Just don't think you can handle me." He smirked back at her and leaned up to kiss the girl's strawberry tasting lips.

And the rest of the night was filled with heated moans and the squeak of the bed.

* * *

°•.•°•.•°.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°

 _ **°°••Chapter End ••°°**_

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And, that was the beginning. I tried to make the Sex scene hot but then I was like, maybe I should just make this one kind of ass and let the ones later on be better. I think I accomplished that._

 _Next chapter you'll hear about what happened between the two (though some could already guess) as well as what happens after the night they spent together._

 _Tell me what you thought （＾ｖ＾） Anything you want to say about it, it doesn't matter._

Oh, and this story (as well as all my others) will be updated every 2-3 weeks. Hopefully 2 but we'll see ( ＾∇＾)

 _Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes (i tried to check for as many as I could)._

 _Thx for reading and I hope you enjoyed and keep on enjoying it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Just Like I said I'm updating every 2-3 weeks. And here you go, I got your chapter_ _（＾_ _ω_ _＾）_ _I actually finished this a bit earlier but, because of that, I went over it a bit more to make sure I got rid of any grammar/spelling mistake I could see._

 _Anyway, Here you go! Chapter two of_ _ **A Familiar Foreign!**_

* * *

°•.•°•.•°.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°

 ** _°°•• Chapter 2 ••°°_**

 ** _.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•._**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was not ready.

She was not ready to wake up with Natsu beside her. She wasn't ready for the two to be naked and she definitely wasn't ready for her legs to feel like freakin' jelly when she _attempted_ to get out of bed; a clear indication of the twos affairs last night.

She was lucky that she made it out of bed without waking him and even luckier when she was able to get showered and dressed without the pink haired man waking up. And, now, she's making some toast for the man before she left to go to work. Early.

She was scared to face him. She didn't know what to say to him or how to react or how he'd react! That's the scariest part for her: his reaction. Would he regret it? Would this change their relationship? Would he think of her differently? She didn't get a chance to find out last time.

"Luce," She jolted when she heard a tired voice call her name. She looked over her shoulder slowly to see Natsu in boxers that were falling low on his waist and his bedhead looking sexier than sexy. He looked at her as if he were a predator.

"N-Natsu!" She forced a smile and set the toast on the small plate. "Good morning! Um… Sorry but I have to go." She inched her way out of the kitchen through the second entrance. He watched her and her awkward movements.

"Luce, can we-"

"I have to get to work!" She said, grabbing her bag from the kitchen floor and made it to the door. "I made some toast and there's coffee in the coffee maker so, ya know. I'll, uh, see you at work."

"Luce, wai-"

"Bye!" She ran out as fast as she could when he inched for her. She threw her shoes on and sped out the apartment and to her car, leaving the pink haired man in her house to think.

He groaned and ran a hand threw his hair. The hand ran down his face in frustration. He looked over at the toast, his stomach growling as if on cue, and walked to the counter to eat. Lucy had always taken care of him — even when he didn't need to be helped. Even when she's all awkward like she was just now.

He took a bite out of the buttered toast, toasted so the edges were a bit darker than the middle; just the way he liked it. _Lucy,_ he thought. _I really need to talk to her._ He sighed. She was so awkward earlier… Was he bad? Did she really not want to? Is she ashamed?

He thought the night was more than great. She was a sexy vixen and he loved to be teased along with teasing back; he wasn't surprised the two were like that since they were always kind of playful with each other, especially him. Her body fit his like a glove and he hadn't had sex like that since… Well, actually his first time was pretty hot and heavy. He wasn't nervous when he did it at all.

Either way, the sex was spectacular and he actually wanted to see if it was just the alcohol or them that made the sex that good this morning. But she left in such a hurry he didn't get enough time to seduce or even say good morning to her.

He's probably crazy for thinking of his best friend like this and already planning to do the deed with her again but he can't help it. The minute he entered her it was like he wanted to stay there, be buried in there for all he cared. It was addicting and he felt like he was going to lose it again.

 _Again,_ He thought, getting irritated with himself once more for using the word. He was sure he never slept with Lucy… Because he was sure if did he and Lucy wouldn't be as close as they are now. Lucy has her boundaries; if she thinks of a guys as someone to sleep with she tries to impress then unlike the way she just doesn't care around Natsu.

And, he was sure, he'd probably want to be with her.

Kind of like now.

He had a thing for her when they were younger and, to be completely honest, it never went away. He'd like to deny and say he didn't want her but he knew that was a bit of a lie. He always had eyes for her — of course, not as much as he did when he was a teenager — and he always kept it in the very back of his mind. But last night, it emerged them from so long ago.

He hated to admit it, but even when was married he looked at Lucy a bit more sexually than he should've. Of course, he never really acted on it and he convinced himself that Lucy was just that attractive so it had nothing to do with him and his feelings.

Natsu took the last bite of his toast, licking his fingers then grabbing the second piece. How was he going to talk to her about it? They can't just ignore it and they work and hang out with the same people so they can't avoid each other for but so long. Natsu wanted to talk about it… Maybe even do it again.

Like on his desk, where anyone could walk in. And when they did they'd see that moaning face that was caused by him, showing who she belong to. Him. Only him. Maybe he'd have her leaned over the desk, letting her moan and cry above all the work papers.

 _Shit, Natsu, Stop!_ He shook his head. When did he become this possessive!? He was never like this with Lisanna! Wait, take that back, he's always been possessive with Lucy… Just, not sexually. God, he's been think like this since he woke up!

Natsu looked over at the coffee, grabbing the mug from beside it. He poured some in then sipped on it slowly. He really wished Lucy was here. They'd be having some stupid conversation that somehow always ended with them laughing their hearts out.

 _Wow,_ Natsu thought. _I never realized how much of an impact she had on me… Almost like I'm in love._ He chuckled, taking a sip from the coffee. He couldn't say he was in love since love isn't just something that develops overnight (of course, people who believe in love at first sight will disagree). But he did think his feelings for Lucy ran deeper than he actually acknowledged.

He finished off his breakfast, putting the cup and dish in the dishwasher. He came to a conclusion: he'll talk to her today and maybe try to confirm his feelings for her… And maybe try to confirm hers as well.

•••

Lucy walked into her office floor clearly bothered. She couldn't forget how terrified she is of what Natsu will say. Last time he woke up with no memory other than that he and a woman had sex. That worked to her advantage since she was just as scared to change their relationship back then but this time… This time he knew what happened.

"Lucy," Mira said to the approaching Lucy. "Good morning, how wa-"

"We need to talk!" She immediately said. Mira blinked a few times before tilting her head in confusion. Lucy didn't want to have to tell her straight off the bat but looks like that's what has to happen. She pulled Mira closer by her arm and whispered into the silver haired woman's ear. "I slept with Natsu. Again." Mira almost squealed, but Lucy covered her mouth with her hand; this was why she didn't want to tell her off the bat.

"Come, come, into the break room!" Mira cheerfully made her way around the counter and pushed Lucy along. "We'll have to get the others too!" They made their way around the corner and passed by Erza, Levy and Cana (yes, she works there… well, barely). Mira nudged her head to follow her and they put whatever they were doing down to follow.

They made their way into the break room, closing and locking the door behind them. Then, when everyone was seated or standing in a place they liked, Mira loudly squealed with excitement and happiness. "Lucy and Natsu slept together!" Levy choked on the bagel she was eating.

"Mira!" Lucy said, blushing furiously. Ezra's face was blank, which scared her, and Cana was smiling like an idiot. "It.. It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!" Cana said, chuckling. "The second time is not an accident! I was wondering when you two would go at it again."

"We were never suppose to the first time and definitely not the second time!" She ran her hands over her face, groaning loudly. "And what's worse, he might remember!" Mira squealed some more while Levy lit up with a large smile. Erza kept her blank face as she watched the blonde.

"Eeeeeeee! Omg, you could totally be together now!" Mira grabbed her friend's hands. "Did he say anything about remembering? Did you two talk about it yet?"

"No!" She snapped. "I was out the door before he could even ask. That's why I'm at work so early, I ran out the house. He look kind of sad when I last saw him though."

"What's the problem? Was he bad?" Erza finally spoke up, getting wide and confused eyes because of her out of character question.

"No," Lucy shook her head frantically then sighed, letting her shoulders fall into a relaxed stance. "It was hot. Hottest sex I've had in _awhile_. I mean, our first time was spectacular but this time was… Jesus Christ! Guys, he got bigger! Like, he was big before, but he's on a different level from when we were nineteen. And don't get me started on the way he hit all the right place! And the dirty tal-" Lucy stopped when she looked up at the girls, Levy blushing madly while Mira and Cana watched in fascination. She cleared her throat to gain her composer. "He wasn't bad."

Levy's face was a blaze and Erza nodded as if she was a proud father. "So, was he awkward about it?" Levy finally spoke up.

Lucy shook her head again and took her hands from Mira's.

"I think he wanted to talk about it. I was the only awkward one." Lucy shifted. "When he came in the room he was about to speak but I cut him off. So, no, I don't think it was awkward. Or at least, not for him." The women nodded in unison.

"So it wasn't bad. It wasn't awkward. Why did you rush out and why are you freaking out about it?" Mira asked with a tilted head. Lucy turned and began to pace back and forth.

"We are _Friends!_ " She said, sprawling out her hands in frustration. "Best friends! I don't want to mess what we have up. We've been through so much together and we always smile and laugh together. If we get into a relationship, we might change. We might end up hating each other. We might not be able to go back to the way things are." Lucy ran a hand threw her hair. "I'd rather pretend like nothing happened than possibly lose him."

They all sighed irritably. Lucy could be just as clueless as Natsu sometimes. It's not like it's a secret Natsu has a thing for the blonde. Even with Lisanna they all kind of thought Natsu and Lucy would jump each other because of the way Natsu looked at her. He was a predator. And, as they could guess, the minute he was a free man was the minute he saw the chance to take his prey; though, they were also pretty sure he didn't know he was thinking this way himself.

"Lucy," Levy began, "What if pretending to not know anything is what pushes him away." Lucy froze her pacing. "You can't take it back now so why not just jump in the relationship and see where it goes."

"He just got divorced!" Lucy's pacing started up again. "And he even might _still_ _love_ Lisanna. I've pretended not to remember once… I can do it again. It's not impossible!"

"The last time was different." Mira began, her face now completely serious. "The last time you ran away because he couldn't remember you. This time he remembers and, knowing him, he's coming for you. You may have used my sister to get out of it last time but this time it's not working." The women were silent, watching the blonde stop and let her arms fall to her side.

"When are you going to tell him anyway?" Levy spoke. "Ya know… That he took your virginity." Lucy's hand clenched and looked up at Levy. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it in thought. "You're really scared of this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Lucy put a hand over her eyes in frustration. "I never wanted this to happen in the first place. I just… wanted to forget these feelings."

"I still don't get why you want to just be friends with him. You both have a thing for each other and you've done it already. Just jump right in, Lucy." Cana took a drink of her mug after finishing her sentence.

"I just don't want us to end up like the rest of my relationships." Lucy sighed loudly. "I know I'm being a punk about it…"

"How about you talk to Natsu about it." Mira said. "When he gets into work I'm sending him straight for you. No excuses, no lies; you have to talk to him about what happened last night."

"But Mira-"

"Made up my mind. It's happening. Cry about it later." She walked over to the door and smiled while she unlocked it and said: "Deal with it, Lucy." She walked out, proud of herself and leaving the rest of the girls sitting and watching Lucy silently freak out; she was now pacing back and forth at a faster rate and her hands were in her hair.

"Lucy," Erza spoke in a deep voice. Lucy stopped, looking over to see the red head with a somber expression. "I care deeply about Natsu and you. I personally think you two would make a fine couple and that you should just give it a try. Of course, it's your decision." Erza sighed loudly. "What I'm trying to say is that instead of freaking out about this situation you should see it as a chance. You could finally be with Natsu."

"But… What if he doesn't even like me." Erza gave her a frown. "Or if the sex was bad. Or if he feels creeped out that we even did it; we are _best friends!_ "

"Lucy, stop being a baby and grow some balls." Cana injected into the conversation. "Running away isn't going to keep you safe. Just take it head on." Erza and Levy nodded in agreement. Erza walked over to the door, looking at the other two women to signal it's time to go. They rose from where they were and headed for the door as well, Lucy becoming confused.

"Lucy, we're letting you deal with this yourself. You needed to confront him at some point. Now's the perfect time." Erza said, walking out of the door with a smiling Cana and Levy behind her. Then the door was closed and she was alone.

… _Natsu,_ Lucy thought, putting her hand over her heart, looking down at the ground. _What will we do?_ Lucy sighed loudly and walked over to the coffee maker in the break room. It was empty and unplugged. She sighed again, plugging it into the outlet on the wall. She then went threw the cabinets to find coffee beans.

Lucy was lost in thought. As she fixed herself a cup of coffee, she started to think of the moment this lie started.

That party when they were nineteen. That's where it began. Everyone was excited to be out of school and, so, a party was how they celebrated it; it was how the celebrated everything. She didn't think she'd get drunk and attack Natsu when she was there but that's exactly what happened. And she most definitely didn't think he'd attack her back. She confessed to him that night.

But she ran away in the morning.

She was at Natsu's place when she woke and realized what happened. He was out cold so she was able to escape… But Lisanna… She knew. She was there when Lucy was just getting out of the bed. Naked. But Lisanna let her go and they both agreed to never speak of it ever again.

Later, Lucy heard about Natsu losing his V-card to Lisanna. Lucy was heartbroken for sure but she couldn't do anything about it. Lisanna took the credit and… He and Lisanna were so clearly great for each other. So, Lucy backed down and learned to live with the fact that the guy she loved was with another and it was her doing.

And the fact that he didn't know they were each others first.

Lucy looked over at the clock. _7:05,_ She thought. _He's going to be in soon._ She looked at the coffee. She'd usually make coffee for him in the morning. She did that this morning but he would always drink more than he should. Maybe she needed to make him another cup of Joe… She'll just leave it on his desk. _Yea, Just leave it there and avoid him the rest of the day._

Lucy nodded, putting some more coffee beans into the holder.

Just because the two were on weird terms doesn't mean Lucy'll stop taking care of him.

•••

Natsu entered the floor on edge. The minute those elevator doors opened he was focused on finding Lucy and nothing else. He was so focused on finding her that he almost forgot to greet Mirajane. Of course, Mirajane would never have that.

"Natsu!" She shouted, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to see the silver haired women glaring at him. He chuckled awkwardly, walking over to her but still looking around to see if the blonde woman was anywhere to be found. "In such a hurry to get into work. Now, why would that be?"

"Uh," Natsu scratched the back of his head, trying to think of an excuse. Mira leaned over her table, looking him straight in the eye; that let him know she knew something was up… _No reason to lie then._ "I'm looking for Lucy." Mira let herself slip a smile.

"Oh, and why is that?" She put both her elbows on the table and her chin into her hands, looking up at him playfully.

"Well, reasons…" He said, trailing off. He _really_ didn't want to tell Mira this. From what he knows, she can't keep her mouth shut. There isn't one secret he could say she didn't spill.

"And those reasons are?" Mira giggled and leaned in closer. "Are they that _private_ that you can't tell me?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. She's acting way too… Casual. Too casual for someone who is in everyone's business to be.

"You know, don't you?" Natsu said in a hushed voice, leaning into her to make sure she heard him clearly. She tilted her head, looking oh so innocent.

"Know what? You gotta tell me." Her smile became wider. Natsu's eyes narrowed more.

"You know I slept with Lucy, don't you?" Mira feigned a gasp and backed away. Her eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth. To someone else it might've looked like she was truly shocked but Natsu knew how she acted when something came to her as a surprise; this wasn't it. "She told you?"

"She was freaking out about it." Mira said, letting her fake shock disappear and be replaced with a simple smile. "And when I thought my shipping magic had lost it's touch it comes right back." She giggled to herself. "You should go talk to her. She's pretty scared of what you'll say."

"I was planning on it." Natsu said, taking a pen from beside her and sighing a paper that was there as well. He looked back up to her with a glare. "Mira, please don't tell anyone else about this." Taking her hand, she zipped her lips, threw the key behind her and her hands shot in the air. Natsu rolled his eyes and began to walk away from the women.

His walk to his office was different. He was rushing there so he could get to Lucy's office faster; he'd just put his coat in there and then he'd be out and at her door. He said his good mornings rushed and even got his keys out faster than he needed to… But his door was already open.

When he walked into the room he saw her. She was fixing a few things on his desk, her back turned from him, and had set his coffee mug on his desk. She grabbed a few papers from over the desk and straightened them, tapping them on the desk to make them even.

"Lucy," Natsu's relieved voice made her jolt and drop the papers. She turned to Natsu, glancing at him before she leaned down to pick up the papers. She was shaking — it was very visible to natsu — as she picked each one up. Natsu smiled a little bit and walked over to the blonde, bending down and helping her pick up the papers. She flinched when his hand and hers touched.

She got up, leaving him to pick up the rest of the papers and walked over to the door. She was about to scatter out of the room until she saw his jack on the floor. Call it a reflex or a habit but she couldn't leave it there… She hated messes. She picked up the jacket slowly, hanging it on the door and even dusting it off contently; she never could ignore his messes.

Then a hand was banged into the door right beside her, closing it completely and startling the blonde. Lucy looked over and saw Natsu hovering over her with the same eyes he had this morning; he was a predator and he most definitely wanted to pounce his prey. Lucy clenched her thighs together a bit to get rid of the heat and wetness forming between her legs.

She looked everywhere but at the pink haired man who patiently waited for her to speak. She looked over at the desk and saw her mug on the table. "I-I'll go get my mug then I'll b-be out of your hair." She said and rushed over to the table to grab her mug. Before she did she restacked the papers and tapped them on the table, putting them on the side of his desk.

"Are we _really_ gonna' do this?" Lucy straightened up her posture. His hand left the door and he started walking towards her slowly. "Are we really gonna' just pretend last night never happened?" She gulped a bit before replying.

"I think that's for the best." Natsu felt his heart ache a bit but he continued to walk towards her. "It wasn't suppose to happen… " She was happy she was turned from him because he couldn't the pain she felt to say it.

"So?" Natsu said, only inches away from her now. "I liked it." He puts his hands over the blondes hands, which were in the edge on the table, and he pressed his body to hers. "Lucy, I don't want to pretend it never happened." That line played at her heart strings. "I still want you."

"N-Natsu." She stuttered and subconsciously pressed her body back into him. "Do you know what you're say? I'm your best friend and-"

"Lucy, I know you want me too." Natsu whispered into her ear, Lucy's body feeling seductive shivers travel down her spine. "Luce, I'm not scared to change our relationship." Lucy stilled a bit more; he said the words she basically needed to hear. Had he been reading her mind?

Natsu took her by the waist and turned her around with a spin. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling their hot breaths on their skin and bodies pressed together with no room. Lucy unknowingly closed her eyes when Natsu leaned down to capture those lips he craved since he got up. It was slow and steady at first but soon Natsu pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, a heat forming between them once again.

He found himself wanting to ravage the women. He lifted her onto the desk, Lucy wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth, letting the pink haired man have excess. He took the chance and their tongues wrestled for dominance. His hands unbuttoned her skirt, getting a good look at her red lacy bra.

His hands then started to pull up her pencil skirt, wondering if she wore the matching underwear to her bra. He was happy to see she did. "Natsu," Lucy moaned out, begging to be touched more intimately.

"Luce," He said. "You're so beautif-."

"Hey Natsu! Gildarts wanted to-" The two stopped when they heard the door slam opened and the voice of someone familiar. Natsu turned to see Gray looking at them in utter shock. Lucy immediately fixed herself while Natsu groaned in annoyance. "I, uh… I didn't… I,"

"What the hell do you want, Gray!?" Natsu shouted, making both Lucy and Gray jolt in surprise. Gray took one last look at the flustered Lucy then looked at the irritated Natsu.

"Gildarts wants you." He simply stated, his eyes still a bit wide in shock by the new information he just took in. Natsu left the warmth of Lucy and began to walk toward Gray with a glare.

But before he left he turned to her and said "Stay right here, I'll be back." He left after that, a bewilder Gray looking between the two before closing the door behind them.

"Holy _shit!"_ Lucy finally said to herself, a hand over her mouth as her face turned completely red. Gray had just caught them. **Gray had just caught them!** Lucy was too blinded by her lust to even realize the door was unlocked. And she was too engulfed in what she was doing with him that she completely forgot that they were at _work!_

Lucy got up from her seat, pulling her skirt lower and straight and fixing her shirt to make it look like she hadn't been about to do the nasty.

Lucy Heartfilia definitely wasn't ready.

Gray was most definitely never going to let her live this down. And with the girls already knowing the situation this 'secret' definitely wasn't going to be a secret anymore. The minute they hear what they were about to do on his desk — which Gray will happily tell them — they won't be able to hold it in. Lucy was a dead man… Well, woman.

She didn't bother to pick up her mug and ran out of his office quickly. She couldn't handle being around Natsu because she's sure he would jump her and she would allow it; she was always putty in that man's hands.

She didn't need this sexual frustration.

•••

"So," Gray slyly smirked as he walked beside Natsu. They had just gotten out of Gildarts office, which they were in for most of the work day, and were now headed back to the main halls and offices. When they were headed to Gildarts office Gray was so shocked he didn't know what to ask. But now that they were headed back he got his shit together and was totally going to hinder the man with questions. "You finally did it."

"Did what?" Natsu asked boredly. He was walking a few inches before Gray, trying not to look at the raven haired male. Gray's smile grew wider.

"Don't play dumb, flamey. You finally got up in there." Gray chuckled to himself while Natsu rolled his eyes at the male's comment. Gray sped up to meet the pink haired man. "Took seven years of a marriage to finally do it but you still got it. Was it everything you wanted?"

Natsu almost smirked at the question. Fuck yeah it was everything he wanted. Even Lisanna never got him on the high he felt when he was with Lucy — just making out with Lucy was great; that kiss earlier cleared that for him. Of course, he would never tell Gray that. He'd feel too much satisfaction.

"Shut up, Gray." Gray started laughing, seeing the edge of his mouth twitch a little. That told him enough; Lucy must've put it down on him way better than Gray expected. Gray patted Natsu's back from his laughter and Natsu winced, moving away from him with a small grunt. Gray was taken aback.

Then he put two and two together. Gray grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, earning a louder grunt and Natsu's face to turn to him with a glare. Of course, Natsu didn't expect a wide, sly grin in Gray's face. "I see you put it down on her too." Gray humoredly said. "You got some pretty deep battle scars if it's _this_ bad. You two must be wild."

Natsu rolled his eyes, taking Gray's hands off of his shoulder with a roll of it. Natsu continued to walk, clearly annoyed, but Gray stood there in pure amusement. When Natsu turned the corner Gray headed straight, right towards the elevators and sign in table; right for the person who'll want to hear about what he discovered in Natsu's office.

"Mira," Mira turned to see Gray with a wide smile on his face. She watched him with curiosity; there wasn't much that would make him smile like this — most of the time it had something to do with Juvia. "You'll never believe what I found in Natsu Dragneel's office." Mira smile excitedly, leaning into him with much curiosity.

"Oh, please, do tell!"

•••

Natsu was very disappointed.

When he get to his office it was completely empty. Lucy was nowhere to be found, but her mug was present on his desk. He was really looking forward to seeing her… The whole time in Gildart office he had been going into la la land and Lucy was always there. She had most definitely invaded his mind — almost like how she did when they were in high school.

He wanted to get back to his office and see the blonde giving him that lovely Lucy smile; he was hoping on it. He at least wanted to talk to her and if more came from talking then he'd take it… As long as it was something positive though. Natsu really just wanted to speak to her without all the awkwardness.

He also wanted to talk about their relationship. Lisanna moved on faster than fast so why couldn't he. And, right now, he wanted to start a relationship with Lucy just to see how it would work out. He knows he's always had something for her so why not expand on that and see where it goes. The sex was better than good and they've always been close. And they do say, dating your best friend is a great thing.

Now all he had to do was talk to her.

He attacked her early. Something he didn't want to do. It was just… Her outfit! she has a body so everything she wears is great on her but that pencil skirt was just a second skin to her and it put a lot of depth to her ass. Then her blouse wasn't tight but, because of that, every time she moved you could see her breast bounce. And it was a bit see through and she had red on.

He groaned to himself, sitting in his chair with a flop. He looked at the clock. It was a twenty five after four. Lucy was about to be heading home. How was Natsu going to talk to her? She probably doesn't want to after getting caught by Gray…

 _I guess I'll have to visit her tonight,_ Natsu thought. _She won't have a problem with that._

* * *

°•.•°•.•°.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°

 ** _°°•• Chapter End ••°°_**

 ** _.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•._**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Second Chapter is done!_ _（＾ｖ＾）_ _I actually had so much fun writing this one. So much fun that I updated a day early._

 _I left a couple things in Lucy's story about the party empty, like the conversation Lucy and Lisanna had, for some good reasons. It'll come up later in the story with a flashback probably. Though, I really don't like using flash backs in stories._

 _I just wanted to thank everyone for following, favorite-ing and Review this story! Made me so happy. I always forget to thank the reviewers so, really guys,_ _ **THANKS! 3**_ _._

 _Sorry for any and every spelling or grammar error (Again, they can be really hard to spot for me.)_

 _I'll give you the next chapter as fast as I can. Got some good ideas flowing now!_

 _See ya, lovelies._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back!_

 _It's been a while, I know. I actually would've updated earlier but I was in Arizona with my friend for a week. I was trying to find a moment where I could post but my friend had a lot of stuff on her to-do list when I came down, so I was either out and about or sleep._

 _Thanks for waiting guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to update 2-3 weeks for now. Let's hope I can this time!_

 _Enjoy (^v^)_

* * *

•.•°•.•°.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°

 **°°•• Chapter 3 ••°°**

 **.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.**

* * *

Natsu walked up to Lucy's apartment door. He was in his clothes from work, still determined to talk to his best friend. The only difference is his confidence. It had wavered a little upon coming up to the door.

On his way over Natsu had started thinking, really thinking, about his relationship with Lucy and how the aftermath of this conversation could be catastrophic; it could ruin their friendship and easily make Lucy never want to see him again. Natsu doesn't think he could handles such a thing.

With all the negative outcomes you'd think he'd turn around… But he couldn't bring himself to do that. There was a gravitational pull towards her that he could never ignore. He'd always followed that pull wherever she went.

Natsu couldn't abandon Lucy. He never abandoned her when her father and her were having problems. He never abandoned her when her mother died. He never abandoned her when she experienced her first real heartbreak with Sting. He sure as hell wasn't going to abandon her now.

So, as he stands in front of her doorway fixing himself, he hopes for the best. Because he's not leaving her side whatsoever.

Natsu knocked on the door, patiently waiting for his beautiful best friend to come to the door. Natsu had stiffened in posture when he heard the door click and sweat beat down his brow when his eyes met chocolate ones. "N-Natsu?"

"Lucy!" His voice was a little bit too high for just a greeting, and he wanted to shrink into a ball because of it. He cleared his throat, his eyes wandering around the hallway, then tried his best to keep eye contact with the flustered and confused Lucy; he didn't think he'd be _this_ nervous. "I… Uh… I came to see you." He said awkwardly. "We… We need to talk."

Understanding coded her face then the pink in her cheeks turned into a red from her neck above. She shifted the weight of herself from foot to foot a few times before she finally spoke, relieving Natsu. "You're right," she looked him straight in the eye. "I have something to say."

She walked back into her home, pausing for a second to look back at Natsu to tell him to follow, and Natsu closed and locked the door behind him. She took them to the living room, Natsu immediately sitting on one side of the couch. Lucy sat on the other, creating an unnatural distance between the two. Natsu frowned.

"You don't have to sit so far, ya know?" Natsu said displeased. "Are you that scared of me?" Lucy turned to look at his saddened eyes, that guilty feeling growing deeper in her stomach, but didn't move closer.

"I… I want us to really talk." Lucy said, cautiously. "And I think it's better if we keep some space between us while we do that." Natsu's frown grew, Lucy fighting back the urge to hug him.

Lucy didn't trust herself at the moment. She hates doing this to Natsu but, at the moment, she wasn't sure if they'd actually talk or if they would attack each other like wolves in heat. She was scared of the fact that she wasn't sure because it proved that she was borderline addicted to Natsu and his body; something she had thought was only a part of her drunken side but was proven wrong that morning.

Natsu was about to speak when she opened her mouth again. "About yesterday night," She began, Natsu shutting up to hear what she was about to say. "I really didn't mean to just… Attack you like that. I mean we were both drunk but I at least should've had more control over myself." She sighed, clenching her thighs together. "We should… Probably forget it. I mean it was an accident, right?"

Natsu felt his heart ache, her words hitting him stronger than she can see, but he kept his eyes on her; he told himself that he would tell her how he felt rather she liked it or not. "I don't want to." He stated, Lucy looking over at him in confusion. "Lucy, I liked what happened." A blush crept onto her cheek and, in return, a small pink came to his.

Lucy was about to speak again but he cut her off. "Lucy, I really don't want to forget what happened." Lucy was frozen by that statement. "I liked every minute of it, didn't want it to stop really. I've never really… lost myself in a person before… Until you." Natsu scratched the back of his head, thinking about his next words. "Lucy, I know this is probably weird and uncomfortable and not what you wanted to hear… So I guess I'll just try to make this short: I want to do it again."

Lucy choked on her own spit. "What!?" Her voice rose a bit, shock very evident. Natsu's eyes never left hers, his gaze getting more intense as the clock ticked. "N-Natsu, you k-know what you're saying, r-right!?" Lucy's face was aflame.

"Yes, I know what I'm saying," Natsu said nonchalantly. "And I mean every word." Natsu, taking a chance, moved closer to close the distance. Lucy didn't notice until Natsu's hand was placed on hers.

"N-Natsu," she stuttered, looking into his onyx eyes, cursing herself for getting a little turned on by them. With a glance away from his face, she gained enough confidence and sense to look him in the eyes sternly. "Natsu, we're friends. And we have been for years. Doing _it_ again will hurt our relationship."

"You weren't saying that last night," She immediately blushed when he said that, though his face stayed the same. "Or this morning," Her blush increased. "It won't change anything if we don't want it to."

"Last night I was drunk and this morning I was still getting over a hangover," Lucy partially lied; she was drunk last night. "This time… this time we might not be able to go back."

"You don't know that," Natsu said. Lucy was starting to get frustrated with his one track mind. She should have been used to it, and she usually ignored it, but this was getting on her nerves.

He doesn't know that stepping over that line again would have her even more addicted to him. He didn't know that she was helplessly in love with him and doing it again would strengthen the emotions she's trying to suppress. He was unaware of how easily she could fall into a void of unwanted feelings.

"Natsu, I'm trying to do what's best for us in the long run not for the moment," Lucy's tone rose a little.

"I live in the present," Natsu moved closer, his face now inches away from hers. "And right now I really want to kiss you." Lucy knew her face probably got brighter in color, her body moving back onto the edge of the couch. His hand went up her thigh, squeezing the meat flesh, while his lips began to close the space. Lucy wanted to pull away, to push him or something, but his eyes kept her where she was.

"I told you before," Natsu said in a seductively low tone. "I'm not afraid to change this relationship." Lucy's eyes widened, hit with a bit of deja vu, but before she could respond his lips were sealed over hers.

Lucy was tense, unsure of what was about to happen, and Natsu sensed it. He leaned into her more, their bodies close enough for no air, letting his land roam her sides and legs freely. Lucy's brain began to work again and she started to push his shoulder. The push was so weak Natsu knew she wasn't sure if she wanted this to stop or not, so he brings his hands around her waist and to her back side, squeezing her ass. Lucy gasped.

The gasp let Natsu's tongue into her mouth and that was when she started to get enraptured in him. His tongue swept every corner of her mouth then began to wrestle with hers, one of his hand now gripping her ass while the other moved higher and higher up her thighs. Then Natsu bit her lip, dragging it out, and Lucy moaned, her back arching and her hands finding their way into his hair.

Natsu smirked at her when she did that, seeing a small spark in her borne eyes. He dipped back down, taking her lips again, while his hands explored other places. This time she was fighting back. Their tongues were swirling around one another, lips syncing in a comfortable rhythm. It could have been minutes when they backed away from each other, a trail of saliva between their lips.

Natsu began to kiss along her jaw, Lucy lifting her head to let him do whatever he wanted. "Tell me Lucy," he said between kisses. "Do you still not want this?" Lucy bit her lip; she knew damn well she wanted this from the beginning.

"Natsu," her voice came out way more breathless than she anticipated. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"But you want to, right?" His kisses moved up her jaw, a cute kiss place on her cheek as they did, and landed on her ear. "You want me to fuck you again." Natsu voice was so husky and low and hot that Lucy thinks her ovaries her exploded. She moaned out of excitement, regretting it the minute it come out her mouth, and Natsu bit her earlobe.

"Fuck, Natsu," She tried her escape his grasp so she could focus but his grip on her got tighter. "We have to stop."

"I'll stop if you really mean," Natsu said, his kisses turning into small bites. "Push me away and kick me out, then I'll stop." Lucy tried to think rationally, she really did, but with his hands gripping at her and his mouth now traveling downwards she could really do that. All that was going through her head was _Fuck Natsu_.

"Make your decision." Natsu bite at her neck, harder than his other bites, and she arched her back more with in loud moan.

"I want to." The words slipped off her lips so easily. Natsu stopped what he was doing, looked into her eyes, and smirked once more.

"So do I." Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled her closer, their foreheads touching. "Your room?" Lucy nodded, getting up before Natsu could register, and grabbed him by the tie. She pulled him along, Natsu completely taken back by how fast the tables turned. But Natsu had to remember that Lucy was a unique one; nothing was ever dull with her around.

Natsu didn't have a problem following her to the ends of the earth. He would always be there for this women, no matter what the problem could be. That gravitational pull always had an effect on him. And it always will.

•••

Lucy awoke with a groan. She turned over then turned again, trying to get comfortable in her bed. When she got comfortable her skin felt a small breeze and she shivered, finally realizing she was naked in her cold room. She lifted herself up, grabbing the covers to cover herself. _Why am I naked?_

A flash of memories played through her mind and her face flushed deep. She had had sex with Natsu again. Natsu, the man that she had wanted since high school. The one that took her virginity. The man she called her best friend! _Where is he?_

The room was a mess of scattered clothes and fallen objects; Natsu had gotten pretty rough last night. She was the only person in the room but the warmth of the other side of the bed tells that she hadn't been for long. Wrapping the blanket around her because she didn't feel like picking up clothes, she got up and headed towards her bedroom door.

She made her way through her home, looking for the pink haired man. After checking the bathroom and living room she finally came to the Kitchen, where she froze. Natsu stood there staring back at her in nothing but his boxer shorts which were _way_ too low on his hips and bed head; he had been making them both coffee. "Morning."

"Good morning," She greeted, hesitantly walking into the kitchen and over to him. His eyes never left her form. "I thought you left."

"Nah," He said, now looking down at the coffee he was mixing. "I didn't feel like it. Besides, I use to practically live here." Lucy chuckled.

Lucy actually had been living in this house since her junior year of high school. Back then the commute use to be treacherous since she had to walk and by car it took ten minutes to get there but now she's happy with it because the drive was only 5 and she had a car. Natsu definitely did practically live there before he and Lisanna became extremely serious.

"Right, right," Lucy smiled softly, Natsu looking over at her smiling face lovingly. "Thanks for the coffee." She grabbed the cup she knew was hers; Lucy liked _a lot_ of cream in her coffee and Natsu liked it black so the color difference was very visible. "Hazelnut cream, right?"

Natsu nodded. "Wouldn't forget." He smiled. They say there content sipping on their coffee mugs, both silently thinking about a few things in their heads.

Natsu was thinking about Lucy. He really appreciated how beautiful she was and how nice as well. Along with that he appreciated the sexy side of hers. Last night he took his rough little time with the blonde, rocking her world (he was sure he did) while memorizing every feature of her when he rammed into her and made her a mess. Jesus, the blonde had a talent in everything she did! He really wanted to hear her thoughts on what happened last night.

Lucy was in fact thinking about last night too. Though the first sip of coffee calmed her nerves for a second, her mind wondered to why Natsu was there in the first place. Lucy really loved what happened last night but she couldn't believe she had done it again. As well as the fact that Natsu basically attacked her… What could this mean? What could happen to them? What might this lead too? For the moment she could only hope for the best.

Natsu cleared his throat, drawing Lucy out of her jumbled thoughts. His eyes were looking down into Lucy's when she turned to look at him, coffee mug still in his hand. "So," he began."Uh, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"How was last night?" Lucy blushed the minute those words came off his lips. She shifted a bit before looking over at him again.

"Why're you asking me something like that?" She asked shyly. Natsu rose an eyebrow; why wouldn't he?

"I really liked it," he said straightforwardly. "Lucy you're sexier than you think. Like way sexier… And flexible too. But you did do a year of gymnastics in school so I shouldn't be that surprised. Still though, how did you-"

"Oh my goodness, Natsu! Stop!" Her hands were on her face mortified by what he was saying, her face ablaze. She knew Natsu had no problem talking about anything that came to mind but Lucy did not. "Why are you telling me this!?"

"Because…" Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Why shouldn't I? This is our second time having sex." _If only you knew,_ a sad voice radiated in her head but she shook it off quickly.

"That doesn't mean you can just say it so casually like a dinner conversation!" She shouted, blush still apparent on her cheeks. "And we're best friends, for crying out loud, we shouldn't be talking about this!"

"We're best friends that had sex on more than one occasion…" Natsu said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "I think talking about this isn't that big of deal considering what we've done already." Lucy slapped his shoulder and he slightly laughed at her embarrassment and anger.

"So, Lucy, what do you want from this?" Lucky froze and stared up at him in confusion. "We had sex twice and we're still friends. I made myself clear — I have no problem in a change in our relationship — but you… What do you want?"

"I…" She didn't say anything; she just left her mouth wide open. "I don't…" _know_ , she completed in her head. She wasn't sure if the decisions they were making were best. "Natsu, why do you even want this? Why are you telling me this? Three days ago you were married… Are you sure this isn't just you trying to get that marriage out of your system?"

Natsu's lips formed an irritated frown, sighing a little. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?" Lucy realized how offensive it was to him when he asked that question. "This-" he points a finger between the two. "-isn't about me getting a divorce. I truly desire to have whatever… this is with you. Why don't you believe that?"

Lucy shuffled under his intense gaze, hugging the sheets shielding her naked body. "I don't know, Natsu." Lucy said. "Men say they want a lot of things even though the minute they get a chance they switch up… I'm not saying your intentions aren't good… I'm just…"

"How can I prove it to you?" Natsu moved closer to Lucy but Lucy stood still, looking into his eyes for any hesitation. "I'm trying here, Luce. Why aren't you?"

 _Because the last time I said I told you something like this you didn't remember,_ she thought. _Because when I told you I loved you… You said you loved me too and then the next day was with another women. Because I just don't understand how you can easily move on from a woman you loved that easily… what if that could be me? It basically was before._

"Natsu," Lucy sadly whispered his name, making Natsu's heart twist and turn in discomfort at how hurt it sounded. "We can't do this… Not again. I just…" Natsu's hand came up to her cheek when her eyes suddenly became glassy.

Just when Natsu was about to speak, Lucy's alarm went off. Both jolted, the moment completely being taken away by the sound of loud digital bells. Lucy immediately got out of Natsu grasp, running to her room and saying to Natsu before she left: "It's time to get ready for work."

Lucy turned off the alarm, Natsu entering the room behind her, and started to take some clothes from her dresser. She rushed pass Natsu, not making eye contact with him, and went into the bathroom. Natsu stopped the door when she was about to close it. "Maybe I can-"

"No Natsu," Lucy said flatly. "Get yourself ready. You can take a shower when I'm done." With that she closed the door and the shower was turned on.

•••

Natsu sighed, the heated water hitting his skin as he washed his hair. Natsu was at a loss, he couldn't understand what was going on with Lucy. Natsu doesn't remember her being _this_ indecisive. She had her moments when she was at a cake shop where she couldn't make up her mind but this, this was a whole new level. One minute she was giving him signs that maybe something could happen between them then the next she's like "no, we can't be. It's wrong!".

Natsu doesn't really understand what's so wrong with the two being together. Natsu's not an idiot and it's easy to see Lucy wants him just as much as he wants her; maybe even more. Because he knows this he doesn't get where all this stuff about how they shouldn't be doing it is coming from. He thinks they should go with instinct. He's always done that all his life and it hasn't failed yet…

But he does have to remember Lucy isn't like him. She's not about instinct; well, when she's not getting down and dirty with him. She's about the mind, she thinks, she analyzes, she observes; she must see something that he doesn't. And whatever it is it's really bothering her. So he has to get her to completely forget about it.

And that's Natsu mission now. To make her stop looking at numbers, and rational thoughts and to go with her gut. Because he's positive if she does that she'll see that the two could be a really good match.

Natsu stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist, and shook his head in an attempt to dry his hair without the towel. He walked out of the bathroom expecting to see Lucy ready and dressed but instead was met with a cleaned room with nobody in it. He walked around the apartment, looking for the blonde, when he saw the toast and coffee on the kitchen counter. _She… left again…_

Natsu went back into the room, got dried and dressed, then went back out into the kitchen to eat again. Here he is, once again, lost in thoughts of the blond girl and their relationship.

•••

Lucy sat at her office, her hands in her hair, as she stared into space. What is she doing? What is going on with her and Natsu? She doesn't even know what she wants anymore! Her doubt and concerns and pain is clashing with her desire and love and want, creating a cloud of confusion and fear that hangs over her head. The cloud is getting thicker and darker every time an image of the pink haired man pops into her head, which is a lot. _God, why are you doing this to me!?_ She thought.

"Sooooo, Lucy," Lucy was startled out of her cloud when Mira suddenly snaked her arm around the blondes shoulder. "I heard something interesting yesterday."

"A-and that is?" Lucy stuttered.

"Well someone told me that Mr. Dragneel was getting real touchy touchy with you in his office, Ms. Heartfilia." Lucy blinked then stood to her feet.

"GRAY!" Across the building, Gray sneezes as a shiver goes down his spine; he knew as some point he was getting an ass whooping.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" Mira purred, pulling her closer. Lucy looked at the silver haired beauty then down at her feet.

"Well, I guess… I have something to talk about but only because I need to get it off my chest." Lucy said. Mira nodded, telling her to go on. "Natsu and I… We had sex again last night."

"Again!?" Mira shouted, Lucy flinching. Lucy knew Mira wasn't going to leave now and She was probably going to have all the other girls surrounding her in a few minutes. She had to explanation everything, in detail, to her… Because Mira was always a super nosy person. Lucy sighed, clearing her throat in. Here she goes.

•••

Natsu walked into work frustrated. He was surprised when Mira wasn't at the desk to give her morning greeting. He didn't think much about it though, he had other things on his mind. He's looking for Lucy, again; today is about to be a whole bunch of Deja vu, he could tell.

He went to her office first but she wasn't there. Then he went to his but was just as unlucky. He walked around the floor a couple times looking for her but had seen her until she walked out of Cana's office, Erza in tow. They were probably having a girls talk; Lucy told Natsu she had them at the office. "Lucy," he called, get both the girls attention. He jogged up to them, smiling brightly. "Lucy, can we talk?"

"Can she talk with you later?" Erza asked, sternly looking at the man. "She has a couple things to do right now, if that's okay?" Natsu looked between Erza and Lucy, seeing the blonde women wasn't looking at him but at the paper in her hand.

"Uh," Natsu said. "Yeah, sure." Lucy looked up at him when he agreed. She smiled at him lightly, but Natsu could see through it easily. "I'll talk to you later, okay Luce?" Lucy nodded and Erza dragged her along and down the hall.

Natsu hoped he was imagining the sadness in her eyes.

* * *

°•.•°•.•°.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°

 _ **°°••Chapter End ••°°**_

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _What do you guys think? What do you guys think will happen? What do you want to happen? Leave a review and tell me (^v^)_

 _No sex scene in this chapter. I'll probably add another one later down the road._

 _So guys, how's your summer? Mine is pretty good I guess. It's better than last year, which was a sleep fest. It was bad but it wasn't what summer should be about, ya know?_

 _Anyway, I hope you guys have a great summer and continue to read this story! Sorry for any Spelling error! (I'm very sure they are there!)_

 _See ya!_


End file.
